


Stars

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - War, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance, Sadness warning, Whatever you're feeling really, rayvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a war-torn future, Ray is found by Gavin and learns a few things about himself and life with the British man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the comic, ["Don't Let Go" by Strangely Katie](http://strangelykatie.tumblr.com/post/63228748104/i-finally-got-around-to-updating-dont-let-go-i)

A solitary figure strode through the city, edging his way around fallen rubble and the small fires of debris. He had dark hair and glasses that framed his face, now stained by the fallen ash and blood that was not his own. In his arms, he carried a man with dirty blond hair and a lanky frame. However, the man’s entire body was covered in blood and he rolled around limply in the dark haired man’s arms. Determination shone in the dark haired man’s eyes and he continued on as memories came back into his mind.

~

_Sirens wailed and the dark haired man wasn’t sure what to do. He had been told about the sirens, but he was never explained what they meant. He stared around blankly as people ran past him until a hand grabbed his own._

_“What are you doing, you knob?”_

_The dark haired man looked to the owner of the hand and was met by a man with light hair sticking in random directions and stubble on his face. The man tugged on his hand, but the dark haired man remained still, as if he couldn’t register what the other was trying to do._

_“We have to get to the shelter!” The man said frantically in an accent unfamiliar to the dark haired one and practically dragged the him forward. “And people tell me I’m the dumb one,” the man murmured to himself as the dark haired man stared at him._

_The man looked back at the other as they made their way towards the shelter and he gave a quick smile. “I’m Gavin by the way."_

_The dark haired man blinked, but still did not fully understand the situation as the man, now Gavin, led him down a set of stairs and into a room with concrete walls._

_"Do you have a name?" Gavin questioned as he pushed through the crowd and the dark haired man only responded with a slight head tilt and blank stare._

_Gavin thought for a moment before his face lit up and he turned to face the other man. "I'll call you Ray! That's a cool name, isn't it?"_

_The dark haired man said nothing and gave Gavin a polite nod as the other man's face broke into a wide smile._

_"Stick with me, Ray, and you'll be just fine! I'm going to take good care of you."_

~

Ray felt himself wanting to shift Gavin around in his arms more and more as he passed by destroyed houses and rundown yards. He wished he could just wake Gavin up, but knew that would just be pointless. Ray plodded on and then the sidewalk turned into sand under his feet. He looked up and realized he was on the outskirts of the city as the desert landscape stretched out before him. Glancing back at the remains of the skyscrapers, Ray gently redistributed Gavin's weight and then continued on into the seemingly endless desert.

~

_Gavin’s head perked up as Ray walked alongside him and the man took a quick turn into an alley with Ray following behind. Hearing what sounded like shouts, Ray and Gavin picked up their pace and saw a group of boys standing around something on the ground. The boys kept hitting it repeatedly, shouting insults and slurs with each hit._

_“Hey, what are you doing?!” Gavin shouted and the boys stepped back, allowing Ray to see that it was a human on the ground except they had wires and metal parts sticking out of their body._

_“We’re just playing police,” one of the boys said. “They do this all the time.”_

_Ray could see Gavin’s face turn red with anger as the man clenched his fists. “Get out of here. Now.” Gavin hissed and Ray was immediately confused by this reaction. He had never seen Gavin like this before and his mind turned as he watched the boys run off._

_Gavin knelt down next to the body on the ground and began moving the wires around. “My dad was a policeman, but he said to be nice to droids. They’re just like us, but with metal bits.”_

_Ray’s finger twitched and he shook his head once, figuring it was nothing. Gavin let out a sigh and stood up, giving Ray a sad look._

_“There’s nothing we can do for him. We should go on.”_

_Ray obediently followed Gavin and gave one last look at the broken droid behind them, feeling a sense of familiarity wash over him as the droid laid there on the ground._

~

Ray wasn’t sure how long he had been walking before he saw gray clouds form overhead. Immediately, Ray looked around for shelter, but found none in the desert sands. Setting Gavin down on the ground, Ray did his best to shield the man from the sudden downpour and watched as something odd began to happen to his skin. Ray’s hands and arms began to disintegrate and he saw the same metal parts and wires as the droid that Gavin had tried to save back in the city. His mind went into a panic and Ray suddenly began to realize why he never felt like he fit in, why he was always isolated from the world before he met Gavin. Ray’s body began to shake and he felt a mixture of confusion and sadness grow his mind as he protected Gavin from the wind and rain.

~

_“You know, X-Ray,” Gavin spoke as he and Ray sat on the rooftop of a building._

_Ray looked at Gavin, confused by the new nickname, but said nothing as Gavin gazed at the setting sun._

_“I’ve been in this city my whole life and I’ve never seen…what do they call them…stars?”_

_Ray shrugged and Gavin grinned at this._

_“Yeah, I think that’s what they’re called. They shine in the sky at night.” Gavin waved his arm above his head and Ray felt something inside of him grow warm as he watched the man besides him._

_“When this war is over, will you take me to see the stars?” Gavin looked at Ray and the dark haired man slowly nodded._

_“Top!” Gavin grinned and scooted in closer to Ray. “I like you, Ray. You don’t say anything but I know you understand me.”_

_As always, Ray said nothing and watched as Gavin leaned towards him before placing a small kiss at the corner of Ray’s lips. At this action, Ray blinked a few times and Gavin let out a laugh, giving Ray a little nudge. Ray felt his mouth curve into a small smile and he pressed his body against Gavin’s as the man put his arm around Ray’s shoulders, the two in silent contentment as the sky transformed into a dark blue._

~

The last of Ray’s strength was slowly fading and he knelt down on the ground, wincing as he heard a pop from one of the exposed wires in his legs. He set Gavin down gently and looked up at the sky, now free of clouds and changing into a familiar darkness. A small twinkling caught Ray’s eyes and he stared up at the sky, never taking his eyes off as he laid down next to Gavin, their hands only centimeters away from each other. Ray let out a sigh and blinked slowly.

~

_A small light shone into the small brick room and Ray gave a quick glance at Gavin as sirens sounded above ground. Gavin brought his knees in close to his body and Ray did the same, finding himself mimicking Gavin’s moves nearly all of the time now. A rumbling began to grow overhead and Ray looked towards the window, seeing a triangular shape in the sky._

_“I think the war’s going to be over soon,” Gavin said quietly as the two watched the shape move in the sky._

_Ray cocked his head and Gavin gave him a smile, but Ray could tell right away that it was not one of Gavin’s normal smiles._

_“There’s only one bomber today. Soon, there’ll be none and all of this bloody fighting will stop.”_

_Ray watched Gavin’s grin fade and the man turned to him, staring deeply into Ray’s eyes before slowly holding out his hand towards Ray._

_“Take my hand, Ray,” Gavin whispered and Ray obediently followed Gavin’s orders, feeling concerned as Gavin’s hand shook in his own. “Whatever happens…”_

_Ray heard a high-pitched noise, but kept his focus on Gavin’s face as the man gazed at him and gave a watery smile._

_“Don’t let go.”_

~

For the first time in his life, Ray saw what Gavin had said were stars. He wanted to wake up the other man to share this moment, but knew that Gavin wouldn’t open his eyes now or ever again. Remembering the man’s words, Ray reached over and entwined Gavin’s fingers with his own, squeezing his hand tightly. Ray could feel his body grow tired and he stared at the sky, memorizing the patterns of the stars. He imagined that he was sending his thoughts to Gavin’s mind and could see the smile the other man would've had on his face as Ray closed his eyes one last time.


End file.
